


isn't love all that we got?

by minhnewts



Series: newtmas/dylmas oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Choir AU, Concert, M/M, brenderesa ships it, excuse me for this trash, idk what this even is, minho is my mood, terrible, this is so bad oh my god, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhnewts/pseuds/minhnewts
Summary: just some cute fluffy newtmas, which we deserve :)





	isn't love all that we got?

**Author's Note:**

> a forewarning: i wrote this in like an hour and it's fuckin terrible and unedited and just trash but i really wanted to get something up on here so yeah. enjoy, have fun, i guess.

The glaringly bright light hurt Newt’s eyes, yet he stared straight ahead into the audience, a tired smile plastered on his face. The freezing auditorium chilled him to his bones, as he shivered. His hand holding the mic trembled. Newt was always nervous before every performance because of his social anxiety. It had gotten better over the years, but he still froze up and went quiet sometimes when he was called on during class.

A soft, comforting finger touched his hand, immediately calming him down. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at the brunette behind him, smiling encouragingly. That grin sent a wave of reassurance through him, as the whole world faded away, and it was just him and Thomas.

Something changed in Thomas’s eyes, and he mouthed,

“You’re going to do amazing, babe.”

Newt’s heart fluttered, it always did around Thomas. He smiled in thanks and blew him a discreet kiss. Thomas caught it in his hand and put it on his cheek playfully. Newt could feel his blush growing.

The music started playing, the soft strum of the guitar soothing Newt’s soul, and making him focus. He took a deep breath, held the mic up to his lips, and sang,

 

_What a waste it would be,_

_To deny somebody,_

_Of the chance,_

_To be theirselves._

_What a waste,_

_It would be,_

_If we hurt for nothing._

_But I know,_

_That the world can change,_

_The day we know,_

_We’re all the same._

 

He stepped back from the spotlight, and back to his place next to Thomas. Thomas smiled a breath-taking, heart-stopping smile, as if saying, _Told you_. His eyes twinkled with joy at his boyfriend, and joy filled him as Newt smiled back.

Together, the whole choir began singing again,

 

_Why can’t we just get along?_

_If loving one another’s wrong,_

_Then how are we supposed to,_

_Get close to each other?_

_We gotta make that change, yeah_

\--------------

Thomas was lost in the music, his body slightly swaying along to the beat. He looked over at Newt, his ears becoming filled with the sweet sound of Newt’s beautiful voice. Newt caught him looking, and winked.

Thomas’s brow furrowed with confusion. _Something is up_ , he thought, as he knew Newt too well, and knew that he never acted suspicious, let alone _wink_ , unless had something up his sleeve.

_Hopefully it won’t be like Christmas dinner_ , he smiled to himself, remembering that disastrous night, when Newt slipped his hand under the table and started palming Thomas, right in front of Thomas’s entire family, intermediate _and_ extended.

That boy’s got some dirty moves under that innocent, angel face.

Speaking of the angel, a warm, familiar hand slipped into his, interrupting his thoughts. He knew who it was in an instant.

_What are you doing_ , his head whipped around to Newt’s, his eyes filled with panic. It’s not like nobody knew that Thomas was bisexual and Newt was gay, and it’s not like they’re super secret about their relationship. But Thomas had always been considerate of Newt’s anxiety, and never made any outrageous public shows of affections. But this. This was exactly one of those.

“It’s fine, Tommy. It’s okay.” Newt mouthed, which almost completely calmed all of Thomas’s worry, but he still felt a flicker of concern.

“Are _you_ okay?” He said with his eyes, looking right into Newt’s, and almost melted at the pure happiness in the other boy’s chocolate brown ones.

Newt nodded, just a bit, a movement too small to attract any attention, but enough for Thomas’s mind to be put completely at ease.

Thomas turned his head back to the front, an ecstatic smile glued on his face, his head swimming with thoughts, all of them so impossibly happy. But whenever he floated away, when he almost got lost, the soft hand intertwined with his own always pulled him back to shore.

The audience was starting to notice what was happening now. The front row, which included Thomas’s twin sister, Teresa; her girlfriend and one of their best friends, Brenda; and their best friend, Minho; all had mixed, but nonetheless happy, expressions on their faces. Some people had perplexed looks, and Thomas could see someone leaning over to whisper to the person next to them.

Thomas’s fear flared up again, and he could feel his heart beating faster, like a marching drum. But a gentle stroke of Newt’s thumb to his own quickly settled him. Thomas squeezed his hand thankfully, and his heart lurched when Newt squeezed back just as happily.

Thomas looked back at the audience. He could see Teresa and Brenda with proud smiles on their faces, their own hands also clasped together. Minho was also grinning delightedly, and making the sex sign with his hands, while mouthing, “Don’t make babies on the stage!”. From the corner of his eye, Thomas could see Newt shaking his head jokingly, his adorable little cheeks bright red.

Thomas, taking a not-so-wise risk, leaned over, and pecked him on the cheek.

A deafening scream sounded from the audience.

A girl was literally crying of happiness in the front row, her huge smile taking up almost all of her face. She saw Thomas looking, and gave him a big double thumbs-up, now smiling even bigger if that was even possible. It was then Thomas’s turn to blush.

The song had approached the final chorus now. He could see people swaying contently in their chairs, singing along.

As Thomas sang with the whole choir, he could feel the firm yet pacifying feel of Newt’s hand in his, a reminder of how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, amazing person in his life. Oh god, what he would do without him.

The tears that had been creeping on for a while now, started to cloud his eyes, and he blinked hurriedly to get rid of them.

Thomas turned towards Newt and smiled, leaning his head on Newt’s shoulder as they both sang. Their voices harmonized and fitted as one, like their hands, and their hearts. And that’s when Thomas knew, that whenever Newt was by his side, he would be alright.

 

_You gotta make that change, yeah._

_That change, yeah._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that's it hope you didn't hate it too much jsfdfd 
> 
> please give some feedback or tell me what you thought, it would be really helpful :)
> 
> love you guys!


End file.
